


Impenetrable

by old_and_new_friends



Series: Rare Pair Challenge Fics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fire Nation (Avatar), Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, War, canon homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Lu Ten, as a non-bender, was never in line for the throne, but that didn't mean the royal family had no use for him.Previously, Lu Ten assumed he'd live out his days as the personal guard of his cousins. Now, he's moving to Ba Sing Se to marry the Earth King and legitimize the Fire Nation's hold on the Earth Kingdom.His father broke through the walls of the impenetrable city. Now if only Lu Ten could break through the walls of an impenetrable heart.
Relationships: Earth King/Lu Ten, Iroh & Lu Ten, King Kuei/Lu Ten, Lu Ten & Ursa
Series: Rare Pair Challenge Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Extreme homophobia, as in Lu Ten is threatened with death and all but banished for it.
> 
> I love this ship and I don't know why but here we go!
> 
> I have no clue when the next chapter might be posted but I plan to have the full thing done by the time the challenge ends.

Lu Ten followed his father through the halls of the palace. They had been called on by Fire Lord Azulon for a meeting nearly as soon as his father's ship had docked.

Lu Ten hadn't seen his father in two years, not since Lu Ten was injured in the Siege and sent home. By the time he had recovered enough to rejoin the fight, the Siege had ended. 

Lu Ten wasn't exactly sad about this fact, as he hadn't really wanted to return.

His father had brought the city's inner wall down and with it came a surrender from the Earth King, rather than a continued fight that would put the civilians at risk.

Lu Ten's reunion with his father had been brief as they were interrupted by a palace servant who was now leading them towards his grandfather's office.

His father didn't even pause to knock as they reached the office door, pushing into the room with little care. Lu Ten trailed hesitantly behind him, knowing better than to enter uninvited.

"You wished to see us?" His father asked.

"Yes, Prince Lu Ten, close the door," Lord Azulon said.

Lu Ten nodded, slipping into the room fully and softly closing the door behind him. He kept quiet as he sat at his father's side. 

Lu Ten had a very precarious position within his family. Being the first non-bender born to their family in the last hundred years, Lu Ten knew he sat outside the politics of the line of succession. His grandfather's attention never really strayed towards him and when it did it was usually indirectly related.

The last time he had the man's full attention had been when he was brought home from the war in a coma two years ago and he'd not been awake for it. Shortly after, he'd briefly had the Fire Lord's attention when Azula started attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. 

Lu Ten had been made a glorified babysitter of three young noble girls with that meeting. His grandfather was of the opinion that if Lu Ten's injuries kept him from serving his country through the military, then he could serve it by protecting its potential heir. The implication that Lu Ten wasn't worth much more had stung but was the typical slight flung his way by many.

Lu Ten was only a member of the royal family by birth, nothing else attached him to the family and had his father not been so invested in Lu Ten himself, he wasn't even sure his family would do that much.

It was no secret in the family that Lord Sozin's younger non-bender sister had suddenly moved from the palace following his ascension and had moved to the farthest Island she could go. The royal family didn't deal with non-benders if they could help it, or rather if they couldn't help the royal family.

The fact that Lord Azulon sat across from them watching Lu Ten intently spelled trouble.

"King Kuei surrendered and has agreed to concede to our authority," Lord Azulon started. "A governorship is being set up in New Caldera. There are still reports of unrest in the city and Earth Kingdom at large. It appears that the advisor to the King, Long Feng, has taken the Dai Li underground and is not keen on allowing his power to be taken."

Lu Ten nodded silently as his grandfather continued to stare him down.

"The Dai Li are being rooted out and Long Feng is to be killed the second he shows his face," Lu Ten's father said

"That solves only one of our issues," Lord Azulon said, cutting his eyes towards his son. "The rest still remain."

Lu Ten's father paused. "I assume you have a solution to this?" He asked.

"King Kuei has been very cooperative," Lord Azulon said. "He doesn't appear to know much about ruling a nation but he has the title we need to bring the rest of the Earth Kingdom to heel."

"A puppet king?" Lu Ten's father asked. "Yes, that's what he was under Long Feng. He's good at it."

He gave a full bellied laugh not seeming to care that neither Lu Ten nor Lord Azulon joined him.

"Yes," Lord Azulon said, "and I know the perfect person to run the show."

Lu Ten felt his grandfather's eyes bore into him.

"Me?" Lu Ten asked, surprised at the statement. "I figured someone like Uncle Ozai or my father himself would have been preferred."

"They are needed here," Lord Azulon said. The implication was clear, Uncle Ozai and Lu Ten's father were too important to send to the Earth Kingdom for something like this and Lu Ten was not. "Besides, it is not simply a case of a Governorship over King Kuei."

"May I ask what it is you need from me then?" Lu Ten asked, hesitantly.

"You are lucky you fell into a coma when you did," Lord Azulon started, his tone darkening. "The rumors of your tastes, fell to the wayside in the face of your near death. That being said they still made their way back to me."

Lu Ten felt his blood run cold. 

He had known that night was a mistake but with a belly full of sweet wine and the high of victory, he was easily lured to bed by his lieutenant. In his drunken state he had thought they were discreet but there was no telling who had seen them when he had been pushed up against a tent post and kissed within an inch of his life by his very male lieutenant.

"It's an act punishable by death," Lord Azulon continued, causing Lu Ten's father to sit up straight. "However, in this instance it is of use to me."

Lu Ten didn't allow himself to relax at that.

"King Kuei is a man, and I only have the one female heir to spare," Lord Azulon continued. "She is not so expendable nor is she of an age to marry. You, however, are."

"You," Lu Ten started, "you wish for me to marry the Earth King as a way to take control of the Earth Kingdom."

"I'm not sure how well that will work," Lu Ten's father interjected. "King Kuei doesn't seem to have much control over anything really."

"Because he's too weak willed to enforce his orders," Lord Azulon corrected. "We are not. Prince Lu Ten will marry King Kuei, Prince Lu Ten will take reign of the Earth Kingdom and Prince Lu Ten will squash the rising rebellions."

"Is he even attracted to men?" Lu Ten asked. He felt stupid as the words left his mouth.

"Does it matter?" Lord Azulon asked.

It did to him, but Lu Ten knew better than to say as much. He supposed it was a sham of a marriage in his grandfather's eyes anyway. Lu Ten could just hope, with his nation's hatred of same sex relationships, that they wouldn't expect consummation.

Lu Ten shook his head.

"King Kuei has already agreed to the arrangement. You'll leave for the Earth Kingdom in a week to meet your new husband. There will be no wedding, though you will both need to sign the contract when you get there," Lord Azulon said.

"So you're sending him away for good?" His father asked. He glanced at Lu Ten in worry.

"I was going to do so anyway," Lord Azulon said. "Banishment is a mercy compared to death, for some anyway."

"Banishment?" Lu Ten asked, weakly.

"When you leave for Ba Sing Se," his grandfather said, "you are never to return save for diplomatic reasons. I will not have you bringing shame to this family with your particularities. You have proven more useful alive than dead, do not make me change my opinion on that."

Lu Ten's father moved to object but Lu Ten shook his head.

"It is an honor to serve my family and my nation in such a way," Lu Ten said, bowing to the Fire Lord. "I will not fail you."

"See that you don't," Lord Azulon said. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to your last bedmate as a result."

Lu Ten swallowed harshly and nodded. He didn't need to be told twice. Lu Ten left the room, even as his father launched into an argument with his father. He was likely the only one able to get away with such an action.

Lu Ten walked quickly through the halls of the palace until he reached the gardens. Azula and her friends were practicing handstands on one side while Zuko was cuddled up to Ursa on the other.

"Hey, buddy," Lu Ten said, ruffling Zuko's hair. "Can I talk to your mom for a bit? Alone?"

Ursa looked up at him in question even as Zuko whined and stomped off.

"Is everything okay?" Ursa asked. The two had been close since Ursa had first come to the palace. Lu Ten had loved no longer being the only non-bender in the family and Ursa had liked having someone to talk to that wasn't intimidating.

"No," Lu Ten said, smiling bitterly. "I'm getting married."

Ursa paused. "I see," she said, looking away. A lot of unsaid words passed between them. "To whom?"

"The Earth King," Lu Ten said. Ursa's head jerked up towards him.

"How?" Ursa asked, unable to finish the question.

Lu Ten shook his head. "I wasn't careful and now his and my life are on the line. Not only that but I'm effectively being banished. I leave in a week," Lu Ten said, leaning back against the tree. He refused to think of the other life on the line. He would not allow his grandfather to kill Akihiro. 

He felt small arms wrap around him and leaned into the comfort Ursa offered. "It will be lonely without you around. Zuko will miss you and even if she won't admit it, Azula will too," Ursa said. "I'm sorry this has happened to you, I know how isolating it can be."

"I'm worried," Lu Ten said. "Not so much about him but about everything else."

Ursa said nothing in response, likely having no reassurance. Instead she pushed him to his feet and towards where Auzla and Zuko were arguing. 

"I will miss you as well," Ursa said, her voice playful in his ears. "If only because you're the only one they behave for."

Lu Ten laughed slightly, before marching over to break up the siblings' fight.

"You're leaving?" Zuko asked, the night before Lu Ten was to sail out.

"Yes," Lu Ten replied.

"Where?" Zuko demanded.

"To Ba Sing Se," Lu Ten said. "I'm taking up the governor position there."

"Dad said you're marrying the King," Azula interjected. "You won't have any real power will you?"

Lu Ten scoffed. "Your father says a lot of things," Lu Ten said. "I am marrying the King but he'll be the one without the power. Lord Azulon is the one in charge of Ba Sing Se."

"Isn't that illegal?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, grandfather made an exception," Lu Ten said.

"Why?" Azula and Zuko asked together. They glared slightly at the other for it.

"Because," Lu Ten said, stalling for an answer. He didn't wish to lie and say their grandfather loved them, nor did he wish to tell them the truth, that Lu Ten was a useful bargaining chip. "He can."

It was as true as anything else.

"How far is Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked. "Will you be coming back soon."

"It's on the other side of the world, buddy," Lu Ten said, a pang deep in his gut. He didn’t want to leave his family behind. "I won't be back anytime soon, if at all."

"That's stupid, Uncle was only gone five years!" Azula objected.

"He came home when he finished what he needed to do," Lu Ten explained. 

"So you'll come home when you're finished?" Zuko asked, perking up.

"No, dum dum," Azula muttered. "He's never coming home because he'll never finish. You can't finish ruling a country!"

Azula didn't wait for a reply as she marched from the room. Lu Ten could hear the hurt in her voice and knew she was just as distressed about this as Zuko was. It was why he had waited so long to tell them.

"I'll write," Lu Ten said, "everyday if you want. Even if you can't send a reply."

Zuko nodded and buried his head in Lu Ten's chest. He heard the shuffling of feet outside the door and knew Azula had heard the promise too.

Ba Sing Se's outer wall was as he remembered it, including the huge hole his father had punched through the wall in the days before Lu Ten's injury.

A caravan took him to the palace but first he had to cross through the entire city. The fields of the agricultural districts were burned and another huge hole had been made in the inner wall to match the outer.

Buildings had toppled at the impact and an entire portion of the city's lower ring was made unliveable. Entering the Middle Ring you'd think a siege never happened if not for the soldiers marching the streets. The same was even more true of the Upper Ring where life carried on normal with no real interruption.

The palace oddly enough matched the Lower Ring. A hole was in the side of one of the wings. Lu Ten wondered why it was there. His father never mentioned attacking the palace.

Lu Ten climbed from the tank, and onto the steps leading to the palace. The tans and greens were a far cry from home, though the giant Fire Nation emblem was not.

There was a skittish man standing at the top of the steps. "Prince Lu Ten," the man said, bowing lowly. "I am the King's new royal advisor. If you'll follow me I can take you to him."

Lu Ten nodded, falling in step behind the man. He evened out his breathing and held his back in a military rest as he walked. He would not show the nerves he felt to the citizens of the Earth Kingdom, even if they were simply palace servants.

"Your highness?" The advisor said. "Your husband has arrived."

Lu Ten felt a jolt roll through his stomach at that and had to school his face into a blank expression as he entered the throne room.

Lu Ten wasn't sure what to make of the scene in front of him. Guards stood on either side of the doors, which was to be expected. Two thrones sat at the head of the room. A giant one for the Earth King and a smaller one off to the side. King Kuei was for some reason sat there, an odd bear type animal laid at his side.

Lu Ten felt a heat creeping up his neck as the room remained in a thick coat of silence. He wasn't very good at politics or meetings. There was a reason Lu Ten had chosen to originally represent his family as a soldier rather than a member of the Fire Nation court.

He used the silence to take in his soon to be husband, something the other man seemed to be doing himself.

King Kuei had a delicacy to him. His oval shaped face was soft even as it came to a point with a more angular chin. His hair was long, handing down to his lower back. His clothes were simple for a monarch but Lu Ten had little room to talk. He was meeting his husband to be in travel robes.

He wore spectacles on his face, something Lu Ten was unfamiliar with. He wondered how bad the man's eyesight was without them.

The bear-like creature stood up. Lu Ten still couldn't figure out what exactly it was. The odd little outfit he wore covered where an armadillo bear's shell would be but there was a distinct lack of a worm-like tail.

The large animal came to a stop next to Lu Ten and sniffed him. Lu Ten allowed the animal its curiosity.

"What is he?" Lu Ten asked. "I've never seen an animal like him."

"Basco is a bear," King Kuei replied. His voice was rough, though there was a pitch and cadance to it that made it clear and pleasant to listen to.

Lu Ten was sure the King was implying he was stupid for not knowing this, but he found he didn't mind being called an idiot from that voice.

"Yes, but what kind," Lu Ten replied. He tried not to show the voice envy he felt. Lu Ten's own voice had always been deep and low, almost a grumble, to the point where people often didn't hear him speak at all.

"He's just a bear," King Kuei repeated.

Lu Ten looked over at the creature in awe. "How strange," Lu Ten said, petting his fur.

"Most things are these days," King Kuei said. Lu Ten said nothing for the bitterness in the other man's voice.

Instead he pulled the contract his grandfather had handed him before he left. He walked closer to the other man, aware of the shifting guards behind him, both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.

"I've already signed it," Lu Ten said. "I saw nothing objectionable that I wasn't already aware of."

"Something you were aware of that was objectionable?" King Kuei asked, taking the papers.

"I've been effectively banished from my country," Lu Ten said. "It has been hard on my cousins and father."

The last word seemed to echo in the room as King Kuei looked up at Lu Ten. They both silently stewed in the knowledge of who that was.

"I can't find pity for you," King Kuei said. "You are taking mine instead."

"I'm not, it's still your Kingdom," Lu Ten said, stupidly. "I'm just here to, um, run it properly?"

King Kuei's look was sharp. "There's only room for one foolish ruler in this city and I've already taken the crown," he bit out.

Lu Ten stepped back at that, not having realized how close he had come to the King. He and the King had nearly been sharing a breath, their faces were so close.

Lu Ten evened his breathing again and straightened his spine as the other man finally signed the contract.

"So, are you King Lu Ten now?" King Kuei asked. He sounded resigned to the fact.

"No," Lu Ten replied, squinting at the man in question. "Did, did you just sign a document without reading it?"

King Kuei paused. "Was there something other than selling away my kingdom in it?" He asked.

"You're still the Earth King," Lu Ten explained. "I'm the city's Governor. You still make the laws, I'm just here to enforce them."

"I highly doubt that," King Kuei said.

"It's true. Lord Azulon believes the Kingdom lacks a cohesive enforcement of laws and is in need of greater infrastructure," Lu Ten said. "He’s less concerned with your people and more concerned with your resources. The only reason he’s doing this is to halt the building rebellions in the Earth Kingdom. Regardless, it will take time to implement anything, due to distance. For now, I'm enforcing the law already there. I have no interest in bossing you around. I have my own duties and I plan to do them. You answer to the Fire Lord, same as I do. In a way, you could call us partners."

King Kuei still didn't seem to believe him.

"Very little will change," Lu Ten assured, keeping an eye on the guards. "You'd be surprised how many of your laws are similar to our own already. You just merely don't enforce them. This was simply the easiest way for Lord Azulon to get what he wants. The Earth Kingdom under his command and his gay grandson out from underfoot.”

Lu Ten tried not to sound resentful as he spoke, more than aware of the spy guards at the door. Anything he said would make its way back to his grandfather. Lu Ten's anti-war sentiments would need to be kept under wraps, as always.

"Your word is still law, it just won't always be your word alone. Sometimes it will be my grandfather speaking." Lu Ten said. "The Fire Nation cannot afford to over extend itself. Which is why we are using your existing structures. Day to day, you still run the show, so to speak."

King Kuei watched him carefully but said nothing as he rose from the small throne and sat in the main one.

Lu Ten nodded and sat in the vacated throne.

"You're not here to enforce laws," King Kuei said, side eyeing him. "You're here to enforce me."

"Maybe," Lu Ten whispered, leaning closer to the King so as not to be heard by the guards, "but with the Fire Nation so far away, we get to decide what that means."

King Kuei glanced at him. "You are not what I expected," he whispered back. “I suppose we can be partners.”

Lu Ten didn't like the way that made his stomach flip.

Lu Ten was taken to a residential wing of the palace after that.

The area was huge. It was bigger than the one Lu Ten had back home. As he explored the area, King Kuei at his back, Lu Ten realized why.

"This is your room," he said, turning to the king in question.

"Our room," he replied. "I can of course have separate quarters brought up if you'd rather."

"I don't mind," Lu Ten said, surprised by the sudden change of heart. An hour ago King Kuei wanted nothing to do with him and now he seemed content to have Lu Ten in his space. "I just figured you might."

King Kuei gestured to the lager suite. "It's not like we would be sharing a confined space," he said. "You have your room and I have mine. Besides, something you spoke about had me curious."

"Oh?" Lu Ten said.

"Yes, I wished to speak to you more freely and the guards are not allowed in this room, regardless of who they serve," King Kuei.

"So, something private?" Lu Ten asked. "Or maybe something that could get us in trouble?"

King Kuei's face told him it was the second.

"You wish to know my stance on the war, without the flowery words used in front of my grandfather's spy," Lu Ten said, no longer pretending he didn't know the other man's angle. "I'm against the war. I always kind of have been. My mother and grandmother both thought it pointless and their mentality brushed off on me."

King Kuei looked at him in interest.

"They never said as much in public," Lu Ten continued. "Nor do I, but the only reason I went to battle at all was to make my father proud of me. I was injured and brought home and I've used every excuse I could find to not go back. I couldn't stomach it."

"So when you said we get to decide what that means?" King Kuei asked.

"The Fire Nation is on the other side of the world," Lu Ten said. "We can get away with more than you'd think. I will warn you though, I'm here to marry you and bring the Earth Kingdom under control and stop the rebellions. I can't fail in this."

King Kuei raised a brow. "Why? If you don't agree with it?" He asked.

"Someone I, ah, care deeply for is in danger if I don't," Lu Ten said, his mind flashing to a night where slightly chapped lips pressed passionately against his own. "I can't let him get hurt. So we need to tread carefully."

"Carefully," King Kuei said. "Yes, that about sums it up. Goodnight, Prince Lu Ten."

Lu Ten was about to reply when King Kuei paused in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Sorry, Prince Consort Lu Ten," he said, closing the door behind him.

Lu Ten swallowed harshly as the man disappeared. King Kuei had an unexpected bite for a man who’s played puppet king all his life.

He turned to one of the free rooms and set his travel tote down. The rest of his stuff would come later, but for now, Lu Ten needed rest. Maybe things would make sense when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten settles into the Earth Kingdom, and accidentally falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: minor character deaths and poisonings.

Lu Ten had settled into the Earth Kingdom surprisingly well. 

He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not but the window in Lu Ten's room faced the east, something all bedrooms in the Fire Nation had. It was a nice gesture if the King had done it on purpose, even if Lu Ten wasn't a firebender.

He had come to like the open halls and soft stone colors of the palace. He found he favored the bright greens over the darker reads and black of his own clothing. The temptation to buy more Earth Kingdom style clothing was only tempered by the guards who still watched him and King Kuei closely.

Lu Ten had also settled into his job easily with only a slight hiccup. Enforcing the laws of the Earth Kingdom proved easy and difficult in turn. Lu Ten struggled getting the Earth Kingdom military to follow his orders, until the King ordered them to do so.

With the military actively listening to him, Lu Ten was able to start in on his next duty. Lu Ten had yet to squash the rebellions in the Kingdom but he had managed to rebuild communication networks that had long fallen out of use, allowing the military, both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, easier travel. Reports said citizens were finding travel easier now too.

The military soon came to somewhat respect Lu Ten as they realized he wasn't quite what they expected. It helped that Lu Ten actually enforced the anti-banditry and gang laws and set up a system specifically for stopping the practice.

He hadn't expected King Kuei to uphold the unspoken alliance the two had by running interference with the military, not because Lu Ten mistrusted the man, but because they had not spoken more on the matter since that first night.

King Kuei had taken the first step, and Lu Ten wasn't one to fall behind.

When the first letter from Lord Azulon came to the King with orders, Lu Ten had sat with the other man in his office to work through potential workarounds. 

The letter had clearly distressed the King. He had seemed unsure of himself in the face of it and Lu Ten realized that, unknown to the rest of the world, this was the first time King Kuei had really been tested as a King.

"He wants us to outlaw rebellions against the Fire Nation," Lu Ten said, musing on the issue. "It's a clear sacrificial tactic. The Earth Kingdom soldiers keep the way safe for the Fire Nation soldiers. If you write it into law, I would then have to enforce the order and things will get nasty, quickly."

"You could always not enforce it," King Kuei said, watching him pace. He seemed irritated at the action but Lu Ten had never been able to think when still.

"No," Lu Ten said, not even considering the option. Akihiro would not die for the Earth Kingdom. Lu Ten wouldn't allow it, as selfish as it was.

King Kuei frowned even deeper at that. Before he could say something about it, Lu Ten interrupted the thought.

"I think our best bet is vague wording that appears to follow this order, but can be interpreted loosely by us," Lu Ten said. "Lord Azulon only said rebellions are to be outlawed, he didn't write the law for you, this time at least."

"What do you propose then?" King Kuei asked.

Lu Ten stared blankly at him. "I don't know," he said. "I was never one for politics."

King Kuei looked him over. "That's becoming obvious," he said. "I suppose unprovoked attacks may be the words best used."

Lu Ten made a face. "They will see through that," he said.

"Then what won't they see through?" The King snapped.

Lu Ten paused, having not thought of it like that. He may not know politics but he knew his family.

"Play it up," Lu Ten said. "A decree that any unlawful attack on the rightful rule of the Fire Nation will be dealt with promptly and to a severity fitting the charge."

"How is that any different to what I said?" King Kuei demanded.

"Rightful rule of the Fire Nation," Lu Ten said. "Technically speaking the Fire Nation doesn't have control of the areas in question, such as Omashu. Also, a severity fitting the charge. We get to decide what the severity is, but death won't be the option. My grandfather will think nothing of the wording and for a while we can ignore certain areas and for those we can't, we can lessen the penalty."

King Kuei stared at him a moment and Lu Ten wondered what the man was looking for. "You make a good consort for the Kingdom," was all he said. "I'll consider what you said."

Lu Ten felt a blush rise up his neck. He didn't know why the King insisted on calling him that over his other titles, but it always gained the same reaction from Lu Ten when he did. He knew it was some kind of power play but for what reason was lost on him.

Lu Ten stood in the middle of the Earth King's office for a moment before the King looked up at him. "You're dismissed. I need to work on this," he said. 

Lu Ten nodded and left. It was only as the door shut behind him that he realized that likely wasn't the dynamic his grandfather had in mind when sending Lu Ten here.

That night Lu Ten hesitated slightly before placing a Pai Sho board on the table in their living space. King Kuei looked at him in question.

"It's a game of strategy," Lu Ten said. "After today it would do us well to keep our minds sharp."

That was a lie. Lu Ten wished to know the man better, but he'd say pretty much anything to get the other man to agree.

King Kuei sat up. "Guest goes first," he said.

Lu Ten frowned. "I live here now," he said. "The invited player goes first."

"Challenger goes first," King Kuei replied.

They glared at each other slightly before Lu Ten caved and placed a boat tile down. It was a weak opening move but one that led a very aggressive strategy that his dad had taught him.

"Would you like to make the game more interesting?" King Kuei asked.

"Didn't take you for a gambler," Lu Ten said, watching the board as the King made his move.

"I'm not but it would be fun," he said.

Lu Ten hummed. "What do you have in mind?" Lu Ten asked.

"If I win, you dress like you actually belong in the Earth Kingdom for a week," the King said.

"And if you lose?" Lu Ten asked, not too fussed at the idea.

"Your choice," the King said.

Lu Ten paused and placed a tile down. A brief image of a kiss flashed in his mind before Lu Ten blinked it away.

"I think a tour of the city would be nice," Lu Ten said, "from the King himself of course."

"Of course," King Kuei replied. It was the last thing spoken between the two as they focused on the game. 

The King won, and left Lu Ten with a gloating parting statement.

"I think green will suit you," he said, "you can use the anonymity to explore the city on your own."

Lu Ten pursed his lips, if only to keep from smiling. He liked the King's snarkier side.

They settled into a pattern after that. Lu Ten spent his days either with the War Council or sat at the King's side.

The occasional letter came through that had the two men locked together in either their quarters or the King's office. They started taking meals together and in general spent most of their occasional free time around one another. At nights they'd play a game of Pai Sho with slightly ridiculous consequences for the loser.

With the constant sharing of close quarters though, Lu Ten was starting to notice things he wished he didn't.

It was the small things at first. The pleased smile the King gave when they pulled a fast one on Lu Ten's grandfather. The sway of his braid as he walked down the halls with Lu Ten at his back. The way his eyes lit up when interacting with Basco. His low voice in the evenings, still so clear yet somehow deeper.

Then came the bigger things. The King had a tendency to touch Lu Ten casually on the shoulder from time to time and each moment surprised Lu Ten when it happened. There was also the way his title of Prince Consort slowly went from some sharp snipe at Lu Ten to something more genuine. A softer tone to the words that made heat gather in Lu Ten's core over his cheeks.

Then the more private things like the way the King's hair fell over his shoulders when let down in their suite, or the soft humming the King did as he prepared for sleep. Lu Ten didn't know the song but had started humming the tune himself.

He'd always been a sucker for a pretty face, so it came as no surprise, even if it did come as an inconvenience.

He was under no illusions with this farce of a marriage. Even if Lu Ten did fall in love with his husband, which he worried was happening, King Kuei had no interest in him.

Though admittedly the man was being friendly. Lu Ten wondered at that sometimes, if the Earth King's childhood had been as lonely as Lu Ten. The King was Lu Ten's first real companion, off the battlefield anyway, that was his age. Sometimes he thought the same held true for the King, but he never said as much.

Still, Lu Ten allowed himself the small moments of pretend, such as following behind the King through the palace gardens. He hadn't really been invited on the walk, but he hadn't been told to leave either. The King had simply mentioned he was doing so to Lu Ten and left, Lu Ten following un-protested in his wake.

Even as he walked a step behind for decorum sake, Lu Ten wasn't himself the King after all, he allowed himself the daydream of walking side-by-side. Maybe even hand-in-hand, though that idea had a tightness building in his chest.

The King walked on obviously, seemingly lost in thought at something. Lu Ten watched the concentrated expressions that crossed his face, only looking away when the King glanced towards him.

Lu Ten's eyes caught on the newly fixed wall of the palace and his question from months ago when he first arrived resurfaced.

Lu Ten cleared his throat and waited for the King to turn to him fully. As usual, he waited just a moment before doing so. Lu Ten allowed it, knowing it wasn't a personal slight.

It had taken a while, but Lu Ten eventually realized the King acted out against Lu Ten simply as a way to prove he could. Lu Ten imagined going from one puppet king state to another was the main cause and rebellion against the Fire Nation the second. He tried not to take it personally.

"Who broke the wall?" Lu Ten said. "My father never mentioned attacking the palace because you surrendered."

"Long Feng, my former advisor, did it," King Kuei answered, glancing up at the wall. The areas that were new looked obvious as the stone was brighter and less weathered than the rest. "In his and the Dai Li's escape, they destroyed that whole side of the palace. Your father engaged them slightly before they disappeared underground."

Lu Ten glanced at his companion. "Are you not worried about that?" Lu Ten asked.

King Kuei seemed to consider the question. "A bit," he finally settled on, "but I'm not sure how likely an attack will be with everything that's transpired."

"You mean the Fire Nation presence?" Lu Ten asked.

"Yes," the King said, turning from the wall. "Long Feng isn't stupid even if he is rather ruthless. It's something I've always known though I let myself believe otherwise. I was crowned at four with the death of my parents, Long Feng was the closest thing I had to replace them. It was a deeper betrayal than expected."

"I'm sorry," Lu Ten said, softly, not wishing to ruin the moment of vulnerability. "Being cast aside and used by those you see as family isn't a good feeling."

King Kuei laughed bitterly. "It's not," he said, "but I suppose you'd know as well as I do."

A messenger hawk flew overhead and King Kuei sighed. "Back to work then," he said.

The letter the hawk carried brought nothing but confusion. Lu Ten and the King had ended up back in their suite as the two held a panicked conversation.

"How will this affect us?" King Kuei asked. "You know your family. Is Ozai worse than Azulon or better?"

"Both," Lu Ten said, standing to pace. "He's not as skilled, though he thinks he is. He's manipulative but also easy to fool as he often underestimates his opponents. He is ruthless and cruel. He hates basically everyone but I don't understand what happened to my dad and why he was overlooked."

"You are an only child, yes?" King Kuei asked. "Maybe it is due to you being here and Ozai having heirs."

"Maybe but my grandfather always favored my dad," Lu Ten said, biting his lip. "The Fire Nation line of succession isn't a straight line and is based purely on the whims of the previous Fire Lord. I'm going to write my dad a letter asking for news. I had a deal with my grandfather that if I did this and did it properly, I and my former lover would be safe from the death penalty for, ah, our sexualities. I want to know that nothing’s changed."

"I think that's best," King Kuei said, softly, "we need to know what we are up against."

They waited with baited breath for a response. Every messenger hawk flying overhead had them both panicked and relieved when it came with no news. Finally, two weeks after Lu Ten messaged his dad they received an answer.

_My dearest son,_

_It is nice to hear from you even under such heavy circumstances. I would first like to assure you I am okay._

_There have been drastic changes in the palace with the death of my father and the disappearance of your Aunt Ursa. Zuko is not taking her departure well._

_As for your question, it appears that in his will, my father left my brother as heir. What his reasoning may be, I cannot fathom, but I will not question his wisdom._

_As far as I understand, the deal with Lord Azulon stands. Lord Ozai has made no mention of altering the arrangement. However, I am slightly confused as to your last question, regarding your deal. I was not made aware who your lover was that Lord Azulon promised to spare, however if it was Lieutenant Akihrio as you implied, I regret to inform you he died in the siege._

_I do hope that information does not stress you too much. I have attached his letter for home with this message, as he had no family for me to give it to._

_All my love,_

_Prince Iroh_

Lu Ten's vision blurred as he stared down at the letter.

"Lu Ten?" King Kuei called. It was the first time he had said Lu Ten's name.

"He lied to me," Lu Ten said, anger and hurt rising in him in equal measure. "This entire time he lied to me. Akihiro was never in danger. He was already dead!"

Lu Ten kicked out at a chair as he walked past it. The letter fell to the floor where the King picked it up as Lu Ten ran his fingers through his hair.

There was silence as King Kuei read the letter. Another scroll was placed in Lu Ten's hand. He looked down and saw the letter from Akihiro.

"I'm sorry," the King said.

Lu Ten looked up at the man next to him in question. 

"That was a horrible way to discover the truth," he said, leading Lu Ten back to the sofa to sit down on.

Lu Ten unrolled the scroll, though he didn't make it past the first line before he started shaking with sobs. There was a hesitant hand at his shoulder before Lu Ten found himself encased in a hug. 

He hadn't realized how touch starved he had become until he was gripping back with desperation as he cried.

Lu Ten woke up the next morning in the living area of the suite. At first he thought the King had left him to sleep there, but when his resting place moved under him, Lu Ten realized they had fallen asleep together.

He blushed deeply at the thought, but didn't move for fear of waking the other. King Kuei had a fair grip on Lu Ten, with both his arms tight around Lu Ten's middle. Lu Ten's head was tucked under the King's chin, making him thoroughly stuck.

Lu Ten's heart beat wildly as he laid there, his ear pressed to the King's shoulder. He was nearly shaking from the waring feeling of contentedness at being held and the knowledge that the King likely hadn't intended this.

He both did and didn't wish for the moment to end, though he eventually settled enough to allow himself the contact. He melted into the King's grip knowing the damage was already done. He would merely deal with the aftermath later.

A hand slid up his back as the King hummed softly below him. Lu Ten held his breath as another hand reached up and ran through his shoulder length hair. It took everything Lu Ten had to not lean into the touch.

King Kuei seemed to realize then who he was holding as his grip released and he tried to sit up.

Lu Ten moved to allow it and the two sat in an awkward silence.

King Kuei cleared his throat. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Somewhat," Lu Ten said. "I'm still greatly upset at having been lied to. I've been trying so desperately to keep a man I loved alive only to find he's been gone this whole time. The news my father sent is also of concern."

"What do you mean?" King Kuei asked. "It seemed like a typical change of power to me and you said before that Fire Nation royalty picked the next heir. Other than the disappearance of your Aunt I don't see anything odd."

"The disappearance of my Aunt is what gives it all away," Lu Ten said. "She'd never leave her children behind unless it wasn't safe to take them with her. Aunt Ursa is very skilled in, ah, herbal medicine. Her running from the palace without Zuko and Azula tells me she's on the run. My father seems just as thrown by the decision of making Ozai Fire Lord as I am. I'm thinking it was an assassination plot. My Uncle is good at those which means we need to be on our toes. If he tires of us, we may be next."

"Brilliant," King Kuei muttered.

"We need to keep alert," Lu Ten said. "Uncle Ozai will use any method he can to get what he wants. We are playing a far more dangerous game than before."

King Kuei nodded and the two fell silent again. This time less awkward but still filled with unspoken conversations.

King Kuei was fiddling with his hands, something Lu Ten had never seen him do, then again Lu Ten had never seen him nervous either. The King hid emotions like that from him.

A strand of hair slipped from behind his ear and Lu Ten pushed it back before thinking. His hand slipped over the other man's cheek and more than anything he wished to lean forward into a kiss.

In fact, he nearly did, until King Kuei startled back and stood. 

Lu Ten looked up at the other man in question. The King looked shaken by something, and a sinking feeling in Lu Ten's stomach told him it wasn’t the contents of the letter that caused it.

"I suppose we continue as usual until that proves not to work," he said, before leaving for his room.

Lu Ten watched him go, his hand still hovering uselessly in the air.

A distance followed that night. Any closeness the two had developed seemed to disappear by breakfast.

Typically King Kuei would grab Lu Ten's shoulder in passing as Lu Ten got to the dining hall first. This time the man ignored him entirely.

They sat on their thrones and between visits of dignitaries and war ministers, said nothing. Even Basco, who often demanded ear scratches from Lu Ten seemed to keep his distance.

The King's office was locked and later when Lu Ten looked out a corridor window, he saw the King walking the gardens himself, when he usually announced it, should Lu Ten wish to join him.

Lu Ten tried not to let it get to him, and when that failed, tried not to let the hurt show. He had known better than to get attached but he had done so anyway.

That night they didn't speak at all before bed, though Lu Ten watched the other man as he usually did.

At least until the King snapped at him for it. Lu Ten took his cue and left for his bedroom, where he buried his face in his hands.

He didn't know how many more hits he could take. Akihiro, beautiful and playful in equal measure, was gone. His Aunt, his confidant and best friend might as well be just as dead. His father was too far away and too deep in a political death trap to talk to. King Kuei, who had been the only person Lu Ten truly spoke to in the palace, ignoring him was the last straw of Lu Ten's fraying sanity.

He laid down, but sleep escaped him as millions of thoughts raced through his head. The brief idea that sleeping with the King would alleviate the dark thoughts, had been viciously squashed.

Lu Ten would not allow himself to dream as much anymore. If only to keep his remaining heart intact.

A crash jolted Lu Ten from his thoughts.

He slipped his swords from the top of his dresser and walked into the main living area. Nothing seemed missing, but Lu Ten knew he had heard something.

A creak of wood came from the King's bedroom. Lu Ten knew if it was merely King Kuei rolling over, he would be furious with Lu Ten but a rougher creak and slamming sound made Lu Ten take the risk.

Lu Ten slammed open the door, hoping the shock would startle whoever was in the room. Something went flying towards his head and Lu Ten ducked before swinging his swords towards his assailant.

There were three others in the room, not counting the original occupant.

King Kuei was laid in bed, still fast asleep. No, not asleep, drugged. Lu Ten hoped it wasn't something deadly as he fought off what he now recognized as Dai Li agents.

The sounds of fighting finally alerted the guards outside the suite to the issue and Lu Ten no longer found himself fighting one to three. Having two earthbender and a firebender at his back helped.

They only captured the one agent, the other two escaping out the window.

Lu Ten dropped his swords and raced to the King's side.

He felt for a pulse and calmed slightly to find it steady, if slow. Nothing abnormal for someone unconscious. 

"Get a healer," Lu Ten called. "One skilled in poisoning, quickly."

He heard someone race from the room and turned back to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind the King's ear.

"I'm sorry," Lu Ten whispered, though he wasn't sure what he apologized for. "I will not let this happen again. I promise."

His words fell of deaf ears but that was fine, it was a promise Lu Ten made more to himself than the King.

The eyes of the Fire Nation guard burned into his back, but Lu Ten couldn't care. He could report what he wished to his Uncle.

There was no denial to the feelings that had been building in him now, and he was more than willing to let them lead him astray.

Lu Ten had fallen in love with the Earth King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when chapter three will come. It's not written yet, and I likely won't get to it soon, but it's completely plotted out.
> 
> Things are about to get serious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will have more backstory about King Kuei, Lu Ten dealing with a very concerning letter from home, and some very tender moments.


End file.
